Various types of thermal heads have been proposed as printing devices such as facsimile machines, video printers, and card printers. These thermal heads each include a plurality of heat generating members on a substrate and also include a first electrode and a second electrode that supply a voltage to each of the plurality heat generating members; a protective layer is provided so as to cover the heat generating members, first electrode, and second electrode (see PTL 1, for example).